A storage system typically comprises one or more storage devices into which information may be entered, and from which information may be obtained, as desired. The storage system includes a storage operating system that functionally organizes the system by, inter alia, invoking storage operations in support of a storage service implemented by the system. The storage system may be implemented in accordance with a variety of storage architectures including, but not limited to, a network-attached storage environment, a storage area network and a disk assembly directly attached to a client or host computer. The storage devices are typically disk drives organized as a disk array, wherein the term “disk” commonly describes a self-contained rotating magnetic media storage device. The term disk in this context is synonymous with hard disk drive (HDD) or direct access storage device (DASD).
Storage of information on the disk array is preferably implemented as one or more storage “volumes” of physical disks, defining an overall logical arrangement of disk space. The disks within a volume are typically organized as one or more groups, wherein each group may be operated as a Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). Most RAID implementations enhance the reliability/integrity of data storage through the redundant writing of data “stripes” across a given number of physical disks in the RAID group, and the appropriate storing of redundant information (parity) with respect to the striped data. The physical disks of each RAID group may include disks configured to store striped data (i.e., data disks) and disks configured to store parity for the data (i.e., parity disks). The parity may thereafter be retrieved to enable recovery of data lost when a disk fails. The term “RAID” and its various implementations are well-known and disclosed in A Case for Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks (RAID), by D. A. Patterson, G. A. Gibson and R. H. Katz, Proceedings of the International Conference on Management of Data (SIGMOD), Jun. 1988.
The storage operating system of the storage system may implement a high-level module, such as a file system, to logically organize the information stored on the disks as a hierarchical structure of directories, files and blocks. For example, each “on-disk” file may be implemented as set of data structures, i.e., disk blocks, configured to store information, such as the actual data for the file. These data blocks are organized within a volume block number (vbn) space that is maintained by the file system. The file system organizes the data blocks within the vbn space as a “logical volume”; each logical volume may be, although is not necessarily, associated with its own file system. The file system typically consists of a contiguous range of vbns from zero to n, for a file system of size n−1 blocks.
A known type of file system is a write-anywhere file system that does not overwrite data on disks. If a data block is retrieved (read) from disk into a memory of the storage system and “dirtied” (i.e., updated or modified) with new data, the data block is thereafter stored (written) to a new location on disk to optimize write performance. A write-anywhere file system may initially assume an optimal layout such that the data is substantially contiguously arranged on disks. The optimal disk layout results in efficient access operations, particularly for sequential read operations, directed to the disks. An example of a write-anywhere file system that is configured to operate on a storage system is the Write Anywhere File Layout (WAFL™) file system available from Network Appliance, Inc., Sunnyvale, Calif.
The storage operating system may further implement a storage module, such as a RAID system, that manages the storage and retrieval of the information to and from the disks in accordance with input/output (I/O) operations. The RAID system is also responsible for parity operations in the storage system. Note that the file system only “sees” the data disks within its vbn space; the parity disks are “hidden” from the file system and, thus, are only visible to the RAID system. The RAID system typically organizes the RAID groups into one large “physical” disk (i.e., a physical volume), such that the disk blocks are concatenated across all disks of all RAID groups. The logical volume maintained by the file system is then “disposed over” the physical volume maintained by the RAID system.
The storage system may be configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many clients to access the directories, files and blocks stored on the system. In this model, the client may comprise an application, such as a database application, executing on a computer that “connects” to the storage system over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network, wide area network or virtual private network implemented over a public network, such as the Internet. Each client may request the services of the file system by issuing file system protocol messages (in the form of packets) to the storage system over the network. By supporting a plurality of file system protocols, such as the conventional Common Internet File System (CIFS) and the Network File System (NFS) protocols, the utility of the storage system is enhanced.
When accessing a block of a file in response to servicing a client request, the file system specifies a vbn that is translated at the file system/RAID system boundary into a disk block number (dbn) location on a particular disk (disk, dbn) within a RAID group of the physical volume. Each block in the vbn space and in the dbn space is typically fixed, e.g., 4 k bytes (KB), in size; accordingly, there is typically a one-to-one mapping between the information stored on the disks in the dbn space and the information organized by the file system in the vbn space. The (disk, dbn) location specified by the RAID system is further translated by a disk driver system of the storage operating system into a sector (or similar granularity) on the specified disk.
The requested block is then retrieved from disk and stored in a buffer cache of the memory as part of a buffer tree of the file. The buffer tree is an internal representation of blocks for a file stored in the buffer cache and maintained by the file system. Broadly stated, the buffer tree has an inode at the root (top-level) of the file. An inode is a data structure used to store information, such as metadata, about a file, whereas the data blocks are structures used to store the actual data for the file. The information contained in an inode may include, e.g., ownership of the file, access permission for the file, size of the file, file type and references to locations on disk of the data blocks for the file. The references to the locations of the file data are provided by pointers, which may further reference indirect blocks that, in turn, reference the data blocks, depending upon the quantity of data in the file. Each pointer may be embodied as a vbn to facilitate efficiency among the file system and the RAID system when accessing the data on disks.
The file system, such as the write-anywhere file system, maintains information about the geometry of the underlying physical disks (e.g., the number of blocks in each disk) in the storage system. The RAID system provides the disk geometry information to the file system for use when creating and maintaining the vbn-to-disk, dbn mappings used to perform write allocation operations. The file system maintains block allocation data structures, such as an active map, a space map, a summary map and snapmaps. These mapping data structures describe which blocks are currently in use and which are available for use and are used by a write allocator of the file system as existing infrastructure for the logical volume.
Specifically, the snapmap denotes a bitmap file describing which blocks are used by a snapshot. The write-anywhere file system (such as the WAFL file system) has the capability to generate a snapshot of its active file system. An “active file system” is a file system to which data can be both written and read or, more generally, an active store that responds to both read and write I/O operations. It should be noted that “snapshot” is a trademark of Network Appliance, Inc. and is used for purposes of this patent to designate a persistent consistency point (CP) image. A persistent consistency point image (PCPI) is a space conservative, point-in-time read-only image of data accessible by name that provides a consistent image of that data (such as a storage system) at some previous time. More particularly, a PCPI is a point-in-time representation of a storage element, such as an active file system, file or database, stored on a storage device (e.g., on disk) or other persistent memory and having a name or other identifier that distinguishes it from other PCPIs taken at other points in time. A PCPI can also include other information (metadata) about the active file system at the particular point in time for which the image is taken. The terms “PCPI” and “snapshot” may be used interchangeably through out this patent without derogation of Network Appliance's trademark rights.
The write-anywhere file system supports (maintains) multiple snapshots that are generally created on a regular schedule. Each snapshot refers to a copy of the file system that diverges from the active file system over time as the active file system is modified. Each snapshot is a restorable version of the storage element (e.g., the active file system) created at a predetermined point in time and, as noted, is “read-only” accessible and “space-conservative”. Space conservative denotes that common parts of the storage element in multiple snapshots share the same file system blocks. Only the differences among these various snapshots require extra storage blocks. The multiple snapshots of a storage element are not independent copies, each consuming disk space; therefore, creation of a snapshot on the file system is instantaneous, since no entity data needs to be copied. Read-only accessibility denotes that a snapshot cannot be modified because it is closely coupled to a single writable image in the active file system. The closely coupled association between a file in the active file system and the same file in a snapshot obviates the use of multiple “same” files. In the example of a WAFL file system, snapshots are described in TR3002 File System Design for a NFS File Server Appliance by David Hitz et al., published by Network Appliance, Inc. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,292 entitled Method for Maintaining Consistent States of a File System and For Creating User-Accessible Read-Only Copies of a File System, by David Hitz et al., each of which is hereby incorporated by reference as though full set forth herein.
The active map denotes a bitmap file describing which blocks are used by the active file system. As described prior, a snapshot may contain metadata describing the file system as it existed at the point in time that the image was taken. In particular, a snapshot captures the active map as it existed at the time of snapshot creation; this file is also known as the snapmap for the snapshot. Note then that a snapmap denotes a bitmap file describing which blocks are used by a snapshot. The summary map denotes a file that is an inclusive logical OR bitmap of all snapmaps. By examining the active and summary maps, the file system can determine whether a block is in use by either the active file system or any snapshot. The space map denotes a file including an array of numbers that describe the number of storage blocks used in a block allocation area. In other words, the space map is essentially a logical OR bitmap between the active and summary maps to provide a condensed version of available “free block” areas within the vbn space. Examples of snapshot and block allocation data structures, such as the active map, space map and summary map, are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0083037 A1, titled Write Allocation Based on Storage System Map and Snap-shot, by Blake Lewis et al. and published on Jun. 27, 2002, and issued on Nov. 18, 2008, as U.S. Pat. No. 7,454,445 which application is hereby incorporated by reference.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of an exemplary on-disk storage structure 100 of a logical volume of a storage system. As noted, a logical volume is typically associated with a file system and comprises data blocks organized within a vbn space. Each logical volume (hereinafter “volume”) has a file system information (fsinfo) block that is preferably stored at a fixed location within, e.g., a RAID group. Fsinfo block 105 is the root of the on-disk storage structure 100, illustratively at vbns 1 and 2. When loading the volume, the storage operating system accesses those vbns to acquire the fsinfo block 105.
The fsinfo block 105 includes a variety of metadata that describes the state of the file system; also included in the fsinfo block 105 is an inode for an inode file 110. All inodes of the write-anywhere file system are organized into the inode file 111. Like any other file, the inode of the inode file is the root of the buffer tree that describes the location of blocks o the file. As such, the inode of the inode file may directly reference (point to) data blocks 107 of the inode file 111 or may reference indirect blocks 106 of the inode file 111 that, in turn, reference data blocks of the inode file. In this example, the inode for the inode file 110 includes an exemplary buffer tree comprising a plurality of inode file indirect blocks 106 that, in turn, point to inode file data blocks 107. Within each data block of the inode file are inodes 112, each of which serves as the root of a file. Among the inodes of the inode file 110, there are inodes for special metadata files, such as an active map 115, a summary map 120, a space map 125, a root directory 140 and a metadata directory 145. All user files in the file system are organized under the root directory 140, while various metadata files associated with the file system are stored under the metadata directory 145.
The inode file may further include inodes that reference a plurality of snapshots 130, 135. These snapshot inodes are the root level inodes of snapshots (PCPIs) of the active file system. Each volume has special reserved inode numbers within its vbn space; a plurality of those inode numbers (e.g., 31) is reserved for PCPIs. When a PCPI is generated of the active file system, a copy of the inode for the inode file is generated (hereinafter the “snapshot root”) and assigned one of the reserved PCPI inode numbers. Thus, to access a PCPI at a particular point in time, the storage operating system accesses the appropriate snapshot root of the PCPI.
A noted disadvantage of such an on-disk storage structure is a limitation on the number PCPIs (e.g., 31) that may be maintained with the file system. As a result, a system administrator (user) may be forced to modify PCPI creation and/or retention schedules to avoid exhausting the available number of maintainable PCPIs. This limitation may prove burdensome and, possibly, costly depending upon the need for additional PCPI capacity. The present invention is directed to alleviating this limitation.